User blog:JL the superhuman/Jacob Jackson Brooks
Jacob Jackson Brooks is the brother of Zoey and Dustin Brooks. Biography Jacob was born in 1995 to Mr. Brooks and Mrs. Brooks as well as the brother of Zoey Brooks and Dustin Brooks. Jacob attended PCA during his 6th grade year at the same time Zoey and Dustin were attending. He joined the PCA wrestling team and was considered tough to beat by rival schools so he took the school to the national championship. When he met Lola he swallowed his gum and was commenting on how pretty she was and Lola was commenting on how cute Jacob was. He was never bullied because those who dared pick on him it would be their demise. Personality Jacob is a very kind person who loves his sister and brother very much. Lola describes Jacob as a very cute boy with a cute personality. If someone talks smack about Zoey Jacob gets in someones face and tells them if they talk about her like that again he will toss them off a cliff. He deeply loves his sister and brother and will do anything to protect them from danger. As Jacob starts his first year high school at PCA his feelings for Lola keep getting stronger though he doesn't want to tell her yet. If he gets angry with someone he screams at the them. Relationships 'Family' Zoey Brooks (sister) Zoey is Jacob's older sister by four years. Jacob loves his sister a lot and always eats lunch with her and her friends which Zoey doesn't mind Jacob doing that because it brings him closer to Lola because Zoey knows Jacob likes her. When Jacob was sick and in the infirmary she wanted to stay with him but she couldn't so she went to visit him after class to check on him. Zoey loves her baby brother Jacob truly and wants him to be brought up to high school early. Zoey is amazed on how well Jacob is doing in wrestling because she knows he wants to be a professional wrestler after high school. Both of the siblings care deeply about each other and are willing to help each other out. Zoey hates it that her baby brother Jacob is spending more time with Lola instead of her. When Jacob decided to leave PCA Zoey was really upset. Dustin Brooks (brother) Jacob and Dustin get along just well. When Jacob started PCA Dustin and him were sharing the same class until Dean Rivers bumped Jacob up to high school classes with Zoey which broke Dustin's heart and after a farewell speech from the teachers and Dustin they we're emotional. Dustin blamed Zoey for Jacob getting placed into high school really early and angry that his kid brother was with her. 'Friends' Lola Martinez (crush) Jacob met Lola when he started high school and he started to develop a massive crush on her. Lola seems to like Jacob back but is afraid to tell him. Lola wanted to be his prom date but was asked by a different boy and she couldn't ask Jacob. Zoey thinks Lola is taking her baby brother Jacob away from her and this causes an argument between the two. Nicole Bristow (best friend/prom date) Nicole is Jacob's best friend for life. Jacob and Nicole went to prom together because Jacob was too late to ask Lola which made them both upset. Nicole knows about Jacob's crush on Lola and wishes that he would tell her so Nicole let him talk to Lola. Chase Matthews (best friend) Jacob and Chase are best friends and classmates. Jacob met Chase when he had begun his high school year and Chase is the one who got him to join the wrestling team but Jacob always wanted to be a professonial football player as he grew up with the Ohio State Buckeys and Cleveland Browns. Before a class Chase introduced his best friend to the class and the class had scared look on their faces. Chase stated that he is scared of Jacob and is afraid Jacob might hurt him if he did something to Zoey. Quinn Pensky (best friend) Quinn thinks of Jacob like a brother. Jacob apears to frighten Quinn because of his strength. Logan Reese (frenemy) Jacob and Logan normally fight but Logan knows if he ever tried hitting him Logan would suffer from a painful beat down. Michael Barret (best friend) Michael really cares about Jacob as all people at PCA do. When Michael saw Jacob beat Vince he knew Jacob wouldn't lose a single wrestling match weather if it was during his time on the PCA wrestling team or in his own personal ring. Lisa Perkins (friends) Lisa is one of Jacob's friends. When Jacob was the second Brooks member to leave PCA she was devestated as all of the other students were but not as devestated as Zoey and Dustin Trivia *His favorite wrestler is The Undertaker. *Jacob has his own wrestling streak based on The Undertaker's at the time undefeated streak at WrestleMania *His bond with his brother and sister are beyond normal. *He has his own professional wrestling ring at home. *Jacob doesn't want to leave high school. *Sometimes Jacob wants to live in his sister's dorm. *When Jacob was in a match against Vince he used The Undertaker's entrance theme. *He is 23-0 as of right now. *Jacob used the Tombstone Piledriver on Vince. *He and Zoey built a professional wrestling ring outside of their house. *Jacob loves Zoey and Dustin truly. *Before Jacob joined the wrestling team he was trained by The Undertaker. *He is on every PCA sport team except for Yoga. *Jacob loves Zoey and Dustin very much. Quotes